SONIC FORCES: PRIVATE'S HONOR
by Conan2603
Summary: Eggman has taken over most of the world! So the resistance has recruited a new soldier to the front lines. During the mission he will learn some scary things about a new foe.


29

Sonic Forces: Private's honor

Chapter One: Blue streak in the debris

The city was gone. Getting help from the army was impossible. They couldn't win without the extra help. The source of their problem was a building generator located toward the north east side of the city. His friends were dealing with civilians elsewhere. He'd have to get their himself and hope the rookie got his message to meet up.

The cracked ground rumbled as a blur of dark blue blasted past. Zipping through the ruined streets at blinding speed as if it were a maze he'd memorized. He came across an electric wall guarded by robotic minions. He charged a deadly spin attack and smashed the bots into pieces. He destroyed the controls of the wall and continued towards the building. Once he got there he realized that the whole structure was covered by a massive barrier, similar to the one surrounding the whole city.

Three nodes were giving the barrier life. If he destroyed them, he could get inside. He dashed to each one, swiftly disposing of the guarding "egg reploids" that were stationed there. After the final node was taken out, the barrier finally came down. Allowing easy access. Before he could step inside a flash of black slammed into him. Sending him flying him into a nearby building.

" Finally. I've found you. I was looking all over for you Sonic." The figure loomed over him. He looked just like him, they were both hedgehogs after all. Except their personalities were not at all the same. He was evil, filled with vengeance and bloodlust for humanity.

"Shadow? What are you doing?! I thought you were on our side!" Sonic said as jumped up, now ready to defend himself.

"Your side? Hah! Don't make me laugh, you know I was never on a 'side.' I have my reasons for doing this. Not that you would understand anyway." Shadow crossed his arms. His expression angry and mysterious like always.

"You're right I don't get what you're doing at all! Doesn't matter, I can still beat you. We're wasting time anyway." Sonic spin attacked Shadow.

" I could say the same thing." He dodged to the left, narrowly missing Sonic's attack. He launched several energy filled spears at him.

"Chaos Spear!" They all flew toward Sonic at fast speed, he jumped away from most of them but a few stray ones hit him in the back. Sonic fell to the ground.

"Chaos Control!" Time seemed to freeze around him. He couldn't move. But Shadow was just fine.

" Heheheh. See Sonic? You can't beat me. I have too many powers you can't counter. Guess this is the end for you!" Shadow summoned another spear. He raised it high in the air. Sonic closed his eyes. _No! This can't be the end._ He thought to himself. But there was nothing he could do. Suddenly a blast of red and orange smashed into the side of Shadow's face, sending him flying into the generator wall.

"Sorry I'm late Sonic. Had some mechanical problems on the way here." A red wolf with goggles, a light brown glove on his left hand a arm cannon on the right with green shoes appeared next to Sonic. The Rookie.

" Are you ok?" He asked him.

"Hey rookie, thanks for the help. Shadow over here caught me off guard so I wasn't ready." He replied.

" Oh nonsense Sonic! We both know you were just too weak to stop me." Shadow came limping out of the dust.

"But for now I must report to him that you're here." He vanished in a quick flash of energy.

" Damn that chaos control, rookie, go inside the generator and pull what ever info from the mother computer you can. Than blow it sky high." Sonic ordered.

"Yes sir!" The rookie ran inside the front door of the building.

"Good luck. I've got a hedgehog to find." Sonic blasted off into the distance to find Shadow.

Chapter Two: The Rookie meets 'him'

He walked through the halls of the generator, it was mostly white with some red lines running down the walls distributing power to the whole building. He found a door and decided to check inside. There was a bunch of labeled file cabinets.

" What are these for? They have names on them. Are they for people? Actually they're probably for robots judging from the names. T-17, T-18. Yeah, definitely robots. Though it Seems like nothing else is here so-" Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the hall. He hid behind the cabinet. A robot with only a torso that was floating peered into the room..

" _Nothing. Will continue to research room."_ The bot said, closed the door and moved on.

" It's going to a research room? Maybe that could give me the info I need." He said to himself.

He slowly opened the door and saw the bot down the hall. After slowly stalking it, it stopped in front of another door and went inside.

"It this it? These rooms have no labels so how do you know where to go?" He carefully entered the room. The robot was plugged into a big computer. _Downloading data? I have to dispose of it in order to gain access._ He thought as he came up from behind.

" What up fam?!" He smacked the bot's face with his arm cannon and it went flying against the right wall.

" Yeah that's right!" He removed the rest of the body and input his hacker chip.

" Ok so Tails told me to just put it in and press start. Done. At least it's simple unlike everything else he makes." The screen showed data being downloaded. Then it displayed options to choose from.

" Uh. How about rooms. So the main control room is on the top floor. Guess that's how I'll destroy this place. First off, where's the elevator?" Once he found it and rode up to the highest floor, He stepped out and gasped.

" Woah this thing is huge! I thought the other one was large but this! Is Robotnik compensating for something?"

" _No. But you could say I'm making up for everything that I lost."_ He heard a sick and twisted voice come from behind as he walked up to the mother computer.

"Huh! Who's there?!" He turned around quickly. A red figure emerged from a dark corner. How did he not see him before?

" _Hello. It's been a long time Beckler! I remember back when you were just a private. You're part of them now aren't you? How disappointing. You traitor."_

" I-what? Who are you!" How did this mysterious person know his name?

" you can't possibly know me or my backstory!"

" _Oh but I do! I know you all too well. After all, We used to be in the armed forces together. Remember back then? We were the ones fighting for what's right. The-"_

" NO! NO I don't know you I-" But he did. Now that he was standing in the light of the large window glass panes. Beckler could see who it was. It scared the heck out of him.

" General Scir? How-why-?" He couldn't even form a sentence. When Beckler had heard that the evil scientist was working with a new partner, he would never have expected this.

" _It's ok if you don't understand. A lot has happened since you ran away. I would be honored to have you back. If you just give me that chip and give up the resistance."_ Scir lifted his left hand. Gesturing Beckler toward him.

" No way! I made my choice long ago! I know this is what's right! You were wrong. Forget it!" Beckler yelled at Scir. He readied his arm cannon straight at his armored face. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Scir looked like him. They were both red wolves, except now he was wearing a grey helmet and armor around his torso down to his spiked feet. A red glow surrounding him. What had happened to his former higher up?

" _Hmm? Well then. That would be your final mistake Beck, no hard feelings for what I have to do alright?"_ Scir raised his right hand. A big red cube formed over his head.

"Don't know what that is. But give me your best shot dad."

Chapter Three: The flee

Considering he was facing the most powerful soldier he knew back in the day. Beckler didn't expect his father to run away. The big red energy cube came flying toward him at incredible speed. He rolled to the right, out of the way of the control board. The cube hit and the whole thing exploded.

" _What?! No! Why would you make me do that? Now my generator's going to blow!"_ Scir seemed to be panicking. Which is just what Beckler needed. He stood up.

"Exactly, now I better leave before I get caught in the explosion." He shot at the window and readied himself to jump.

" _I don't think so, junior."_ Scir snapped his fingers and a red aura formed around Beckler. He couldn't move.

"What the heck! How did you get these abilities?" He cried as he was pulled too close to his father.

" _Look son. I don't want to hurt you. But you destroyed my plans for this city. Now I have to work with the eggman to rebuild this. Do you know how annoying he is?!"_ He threw Beck against the wall. It felt like there was a huge pile on top of him. He could barely move a muscle.

 _WARNING. WARNING. SYSTEM FAILURE. SYSTEM WILL COLLAPSE IN THREE MINUTES._ A robotic voice boomed in the background as sirens wailed.

" _You will stay here and perish with what you've done."_ Scir listened to something in his helmet. A headphone? He smiled.

" _I have somewhere I need to be. Seems like your blue savior has been spotted. Sorry Beck. But this is for the best."_ He disappeared in a thick cloud of red gas.

" Dad! Dad no! Why would you do this! What happened all these years!" Beck was stuck. About a two minutes left from what he predicted. There was no time to wonder about his dad. He needed to escape. He was able to stand up. Why was the effect gone?

"Well. Guess I can-oh." He turned to see the glass wall was completely filled in with steel. When did his dad do that?

"Ok, looks like I need a new way out." He ran over to the elevator. The clock said one minute left. As soon as he entered, the thing fell all the way to the bottom floor.

"Shoot! Actually I guess that's helpful."

He used his cannon to blast a hole in the debris covering the doorway and ran down the hall. The sirens were so loud it hurt his ears. They weren't this loud before. He bolted out the front door. He aimed his hookshot to a nearby building.

 **BOOM.**

The entire generator blew at once. Sending Beckler flying through the sky. He wanted to blackout. No, he couldn't. He could see a hilltop with a lone tree. A red figure was standing there waiting. He knew who it was. They were supposed meet after his mission. What better time than now?

Beckler managed to swing his way through the buildings and make it to the bottom of the hill. He climbed to the top and collapsed.

Chapter Four: The Egg Zeppelin

" Hey, rookie you finally awake?" Beckler slowly opened his eyes. Standing over him was a red figure. He was part of a lost race known as echidna. He had several dreadlocks going down the back of his head. He had red and green shoes, and two very large hands he uses to his advantage in battle. That got him a nickname.

" Knuckles. Thanks for waiting, I had to deal with Infinite." 'Infinite,' was the name that all his allies called Scir. Though Beckler knew that wasn't his actual name.

"Really? Well you did a fine job judging from that explosion. I could see it all the way from here!" Knuckles looked out over the city. Beckler could see the mushroom cloud in the sky still. One missed attack really did do the trick.

" Yeah, uh, what happens now?" He asked Knuckles. He was leaning against the hilltop tree.

"Well, I tried contacting Sonic. He, well, didn't answer. I managed to figure out where his location was thanks to this thing tails put in the communicator."

" You mean a tracker?" Beckler asked.

" Sure, whatever. We need to go now in case something happened." Knuckles offered his hand.

" Ready?"

" Since when are you so caring?" Beckler took his offer and stood up.

" Be quiet rookie. Were going to head that way towards the south." Knuckles jumped into the air and glided down the hill. How he could do that with just his hair, Beckler wasn't sure. But he used his hookshot to follow.

They traveled for a few minutes. Beckler was about ask where they were going exactly when knuckles landed on a street. He landed next to him.

" Alright. Where is he?" Beckler asked.

" Hmm. Over there come on!" Knuckles ran off to a nearby park opening. Once Beckler caught up. He gasped. He saw Scir, Shadow, Eggman and three other strangers standing around a crippled Sonic. He could see tails, another one of his allies, hiding behind a blown up car. What had happened?

" Hey! What the hell did you all do to Sonic?!" Knuckles shouted. Getting everyone's attention.

" Hey, dude! What are you doing? Shut up!" Beckler whispered.

" Naw I got this. These guys? Nothing." Knuckles put his fists.

" Who's first?" He said confidently. Eggman laughed inside of his little cockpit.

" Oh Knuckles, you're always so gullible. Don't you even have a clue what you're up against? These are my warriors! Without Infinite and the others, all this you see wouldn't possible. You can't stop them. Not without your precious Sonic!" His cockpit lifted into the sky.

" Look up!" Knuckles and Beckler obeyed and saw a massive zeppelin hovering above. 

" Why you." Knuckles said angrily.

" Oh don't use your energy now. I need it for my experiment!" Eggman said happily. Beckler stepped forward.

" What experiment? What's going on?" He asked. Scir turned to look at him.

" _Beck? You're alive?"  
_ " Yes, you didn't do a good job of holding me in the building you know."

" _That's because I kind of wanted you to escape. Fat man said he'd want you for his thing."_

" Hey I heard that!" Eggman yelled from above.

" You what?!" Beckler couldn't process this. Why?  
" Enough of this!" Eggman pressed a button. A Laser shot down from the zeppelin. It hit Knuckles and he collapsed. Another was going to hit Beckler but he dove behind the car next to Tails. Sadly the laser hit Tails instead.

"Yes! Let us go my friends! To the EGG ZEPPELIN! Hahaha!" Everyone vanished.

Beckler stood up. They were all gone.

" What?! Where'd they go? Most likely that aircraft. Damn, This sucks. I need to get up there. But how?" He look around and saw Tails' biplane. He couldn't fly very well. But he did have basic training.

" Well, this might go very wrong. But hey, what's an adventure without a little danger? And now I sound like Sonic. Whatever let's just do this." He hoped in the cockpit.

" Since the barriers down, the military should be able to preserve the city for a while. Giving me time to get up there and rescue my team."

Chapter Five: The True Test

He was able to fly the plane beneath the zeppelin with relative ease. Only thing is, he needed to get inside. But how? Beckler noticed a large hatch on the bottom of the vehicle. Most likely for releasing robots down on the city. He flew directly below it and managed to blow a small hole in it with his arm cannon, all those years of target practice in the hideout were finally paying off. He flew as close as he could as grabbed on.

" Yes! Now all I need to do is pull myself up and- wait." Beckler looked down to see Tails' biplane falling all the way toward the city streets below.

" Oops. I might get in trouble for that. But there are more important things to deal with right now." He pulled himself up inside the zeppelin.

Beckler stood up and looked around. He was surrounded by crates. They all had a cartoonish face on them.

" There the doctor goes, putting his face on everything. No wonder he can't get a girlfriend." He muttered to himself. Beckler headed to a nearby door at the far end of the room. Once through, he was in a hallway with multiple doors.

" Oh great! Where do I go now?!" He said allowed.

" _What was noise? Must inspect!"_ Said a robotic voice to Beckler's left.

" Shoot, I need to hide." He ran down the hall and entered a doorway labeled 'containment'. He stood with his back against the door. A light buzzing passed by. Beckler waited for a few more seconds and then let out a sigh.

" Thank god, I thought I was a goner. What's in here?" He walked away from the door and continued into the room.

" Oh, hey that's convenient!" He was surrounded by large cylindrical containment vessels. Each holding one of his allies. The glass couldn't be broken by his normal cannon shots. Beckler needed a passcode.

" Uh, what am I supposed to do now?!" He started to panic. All this time in the military he'd had a higher up tell him what to do. So he'd always relied on being told orders. Now he was on his own.

" This is more nerve-wrecking than I thought. Maybe I can't- No! My allies, my friends NEED me. I have to find my own way to help out. Who cares if I don't have someone else here? I got this!"

He went back into the hallway and snuck up on a sweeper bot.

" Sweet dreams." He said quietly. Then proceeded to smash the bots face with his cannon.

" Let's see if this guy's… hand? Claw? Whatever, works with the control panels." After ripping off the bot's arm. Beckler quickly moved back to the room.

" Alright let's see here." He put the robotic arm onto the handscan. It flashed green and read 'clear'. The green liquid in the tube lowered and the glass opened.

" Woah! Hey! You alright?" Sonic fell into his arms. Apparently unconscious.

" Crap, this ain't good. Guess I'll just lay you down while I get the other two guys out. Hopefully the robot hand works more than once.

Chapter Six: The resistance team

" Well! Good job rookie! You actually managed to save us!" Knuckles says as he smashes boxes after boxes of robotic parts.

" Uh, thanks? But, uh, why are you destroying those exactly?" Beckler questioned, watching.

" Because Eggman deserves it and it's fun you should try it!" Knuckles yelled.

" Hey don't worry about him rookie. I knew you could do it!" Sonic came up next to Beckler. He looked great after being zapped by the zeppelin's laser.

" Heh, yeah thanks Sonic," He was glad that Sonic was there. He always knew how to keep up good spirits if the team morale was low.

Beckler walked over to the massive window on the east side of the room.

" Wow. I can't believe weren't actually up this high."

" I know! I mean, when you go on crazy adventures almost every year, you tend to get used to it," Sonic said looking out from behind him.

" Hey guys. I figured out how we're going to stop this thing," Tails called out from the southern portion of the room. Ever since waking up, he'd been fiddling with a computer on the other side of the room.

" Nice lil bro! What'd you find?" Sonic asked as he ran over to Tails. Beckler following suit.

" Wait I want to see also!" Knuckles scrambled over.

A little box with multiple wires sticking out on the floor connected to the computer. On the computer screen was a map highlighted and coordinated to show exact locations of different points of interest. Computer, containment and robot building rooms. There were even three bathrooms.

" Huh, guess even Egghead has to take a break every once in while," Sonic joked.

" Sonic! We are on a mission!" Tails said.

" Right sorry."

" So here's my idea, you guys see that split in the hallway? The room on the right is the main energy module. Giving power to the whole craft. Left leads to the robotic replicator chamber. You can guess what that's for. So what I had planned was-"

" We go into both rooms and smash up everything right?!" Knuckles exclaimed suddenly.

" What? Uh, no Knuckles that's _not_ what we're doing at all," Sonic told him.

" Yeah. It would be safer if I went to the energy module and shut it down without blowing us all up. You guys can stop the replicator in the meantime." Tails said.

" Yeah sounds good let's go!" Beckler said to the group. He hadn't said anything during the whole conversation. He wanted to work on his team skills and add something to the group more often than he'd had in the past.

" Well, alright then, let's do this!" Sonic yelled and blasted off. The rest of the team following behind.

Chapter Seven: Corrupted past

They ran through the halls at unfathomable speeds, ripping to shreds anything that dared get in their way. Beckler had never before felt so powerful. He was in the back of the group, with Tails, Knuckles and Sonic leading the way, guiding them. He'd always had too much experience with Eggman's stuff. Beckler felt insanely overpowered. The group traveled all the way to the other side of the zeppelin in mere minutes. Was this how Sonic normally felt? Too fast for the naked eye?

After sometime, they finally came to the crossroad that Tails had mentioned. Left and right.

"Alright, so the computer room should be the right path. So you guys need to head that way to the left. See if you can stop this production process." Tails said, looking at his computerized watch.

"Sure, then we can smash eggy's face in for causing all this trouble!" Knuckles exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, we don't want to hurt him if possible…" Sonic looked disturbed, like he didn't know whether or not to put down his old foe once and for all.

"It's fine. We got this guys! Right? We'll find a way to stop this!" Beckler tried to increase the morale a bit. After all, a team with bad morale is almost destined to fail.

"Right, thanks rookie. Let's go Knuckles." Sonic said and the three of them zoomed off once again toward the main replication chamber.

Inside was a huge network of conveyor belts and parts being quickly assembled into machines of destruction and displayed in huge pods. Which were then dropped off in an opening and closing hole in the floor toward the city below.

"Oh hoh hoh! Glad to see you made it here red wolf! Welcome to my genius robotic creation plan!" A small hover capsule floated down from the pitch black ceiling. Eggman sat laughing.

"Hey! Eggman! Stop this nonsense! Or we'll do it for you!" Sonic yelled up in his battle stance. He charged into a blue ball and shot straight at the doctor. Just as he was about to hit, a red barrier flashed in front of the capsule and he was recoiled back toward the ground with a hard smack.

"Ow… what was that?"

" _You never learn when to quit do you? Seems like I'll have to dispose of all of you myself."_ Scir suddenly appeared next to Eggman. His arms were crossed and his one eye looked down over them.

"Scir! Why are you helping this criminal? This is what we were trying to prevent from happening!" Beckler asked him. He wanted some answers.

" _Oh, Beck. You always wanted to know the answer to everything. News flash boy, you won't. Especially when it isn't even your business!"_

"Excuse me?! It _is_ my business! We were a team! I helped you in everyway I could! I wanted to protect our freedom from this menace like you did! When you died in the collapse. I tried to keep your legacy! But now... " Beckler couldn't understand what was happening.

" _Oh please, if you really did want to keep my legacy this wouldn't of happened. I never truly realized what this world needed until Robotnik resurrected me from the dead. Democracy doesn't work. You need fear and strict order. Something you never had as a child."_ Scir lowed himself to the ground. Looking proud and brave as always.

"Wha-what are you TALKING ABOUT?!" That pissed Beckler off. This wasn't the general he knew. He knew of a kind and trusting person who always wanted a better future for everyone. Not this.

" Rookie? What is…? Doesn't matter. Eggman probably brainwashed him into believing his word. What matters right now is that we stop both of them." Sonic was back on his feet. Ready to fight.

" Get this guy out of my sight." Father or not. Beckler wasn't afraid to dispense justice when needed. Something he learned from him.

Together the three of them jumped on Scir.

" _Stop it. You know nothing of law and order."_ Scir quickly made an arc in front of his right arm. A pulse of red energy shot out from seemingly nowhere, hitting all three heroes. They all collapsed on the floor. Beckler could feel pain searing through every part of his body. Before he could get up, three containment pods sprung up from the floor. Trapping all of them inside.

"Seriously again?!" Knuckles complained.

"Oh hoh hoh! Great job Infinite. Now they're all mine!" Eggman laughed in his cockpit. Bouncing up and down. Beckler hoped he would pull a Humpty Dumpty and fall and crack open. Suddenly the lights went dark. The conveyor belts stopped moving and the drop pods stopped in their tracks.

"What?! What happened!" Eggman yelled.

" _Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long. I had to figure out the mechanics behind this thing."_ Tails' voiced flowed through the room from the intercoms.

" _Give me a sec and I'll release you all."_ The pods opened.

Chapter Eight: Power of teamwork

At once all three heroes sprang from the capsules. Beckler charged a fiery blast in his arm cannon, Sonic revved up in a spin ball and Knuckles put up his fists.

" _Really? You think trying the EXACT same move is going to work?"_ Scir summoned a ceiling high barricade in front of him and teleported to the right side of the room. Beckler realized this and prepared himself. He managed to land on his feet but his allies weren't so lucky. Sonic head smacked into the wall and Knuckles getting his face crushed.

They both fell to the ground with a thud.

" Hey, you guys ok?" Beckler asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Woah." Sonic stood up, staggering a bit.

" Don't worry about me! I'm perfectly ok!" Knuckles shot up quickly.

" Can't be Guardian of the Master Emerald and let something like this bother you!" Beckler was glad they were ok but they had a much bigger problem at the moment. He looked up at Eggman who was flying away through an air shoot in the ceiling.

" I'm gonna go, Infinite you deal with these fools." He flew through the shoot and disappeared.

" Hey! Ah, whatever. Guys! After the red dude!" Sonic yelled.

" I'm red!" Beckler said.

" You know what I mean rookie quit messing around."

" Sorry…" Sonic charged a spin dash and shot towards Scir. Who reflected his attack with wave of red energy. Knocking Sonic clean into a wall.  
" Yo! You can't throw Sonic like that. Only I can!" Knuckles jumped 6 feet into the air and dive bombed him.  
 _" Too predictable."_ He summoned another barricade which Knuckles slammed right into and fell to the side. Beckler took advantage of the moment and shot a charge blast at Scir. Direct hit. He staggered back.

" _Ugh. Why you-"_ A blue ball smacked him from the left side and he fell over. Sonic standing over him.

" Don't let your guard down buddy." The three heroes stood over the enemy. Beckler realized how different his old commander looked. His fur wasn't red rather black and surrounded by a red aura. Where did this power come from? His armor had cuts and cracks all over. What happened these fifthteen years?

Suddenly an alarm went off. The intercom turned on.

" _Hey, uh, I kind of, activated the self-destruction sequence? We need to go now. Meet you at the other end of the zeppelin. Where Eggman keeps his jet planes."_ They all looked at the speaker.

" Wait, your name's Becky? I would've prefered Magma!" Knuckles looked at him, confused. Beckler face palmed.

" No Knuckles, that's not my name. Can we focus on getting out of here alive please?!"

" Wait! Come back! Oh, dang it," Sonic cried out. Beckler looked. Scir was gone. He would need answers later but for now…

" Come on we need to go," He told his allies.

" Right you are Rookie let's go!" Sonic exclaimed and the three of them once again blazed through the zeppelin to Tails' meeting point. Debris fell all around them. Sometimes on top of them. It was hard for Beckler to keep up the pace. But it was great running at such speed with one of the greatest heroes of his time. Sonic the hedgehog. Once they reached the landing deck. He spotted Tails in the plane, ready to fly.

" There y'all are! Get in!" After they took a seat. And Sonic standing on the wing of the plane, it took off through the opening in the back of the zeppelin.

Beckler looked back. The vehicle exploded in a brilliant light show behind them. Who knows what kind of dangerous weapons it carried. There were still a lot of questions he had to answer. But for the time being, this was a victory for the civilians of Mobius. The plane took off, he didn't know where they were going, but he didn't care. As long as he could continue to serve, Beckler was happy. That was a soldier's honor after all. He saw a figure looming in the distance a few kilometers away from the plane.

" Who's that?" Sonic asked. Beckler realized who it was. Unfortunately, he was a little too late. A bullet pierced his chest and he started to blacked out. The last thing he heard was someone screaming and Scir's voice.

" _Foolish boy. You always knew I was better, smarter than you. Regardless you challenged me and look what happened, even if it pains me. Now your comrades will meet the same fate."_

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" trademark is owned by SEGA and SONIC TEAM.


End file.
